The Grand Inquisitor
The Grand Inquisitor is a character and a villain from the animated TV series, Star Wars: Rebels Bio The Grand Inquisitor, commonly known simply as the Inquisitor, was the name adopted by a Pau'an male Jedi Knight who turned to the dark side of the Force and became the leader of the Inquisitorius, a band of Jedi hunters who served the Galactic Empire. The Grand Inquisitor was once a Jedi Temple Guard and was involved in the events surrounding the bombing of the Jedi Temple during the Clone Wars, arresting the innocent and later exonerated Padawan Ahsoka Tano as well as the true culprit, Barriss Offee. After his fall to the dark side, the Grand Inquisitor was responsible for hunting down and eliminating Jedi during the Jedi Purge. He personally served the Sith Lord Darth Vader, from whom he received his orders, and was intimately familiar with the records of the Jedi Temple. The Grand Inquisitor took an active interest in eliminating the rebel crew of the starship Ghost, particularly the Jedi Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan, Ezra Bridger. He encountered these two Jedi on a number of occasions, including a Duel on Stygeon Prime and a duel on the asteroid base Fort Anaxes. After the Grand Inquisitor and the government of Lothal, from which the rebels operated, were consistently unable to eliminate the rebels, Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin arrived on Lothal to hunt for the rebels. Together, they captured Jarrus and hoped to use him to learn more about a larger rebel movement that was operating in the galaxy. They brought Jarrus to Mustafar, where the rebels mounted a rescue mission in orbit. During the operation, the Grand Inquisitor engaged Jarrus and Bridger in lightsaber combat, and Jarrus eventually bested him. Rather than face the infamous wrath of Darth Vader for his repeated failures, the Grand Inquisitor chose to fall to his death. Sometime after his death, a vision of the Grand Inquisitor as his former Jedi Temple Guard self appeared to Jarrus in the Jedi Temple on Lothal. In the vision, this Sentinel warned Jarrus that Bridger could fall to the dark side, and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. After Jarrus refused to fight any further, the Sentinel knighted Jarrus and told him he was a Jedi Knight as the Grand Inquisitor once was. This vision was conjured by Jedi Master Yoda so Jarrus would know he was truly a Jedi Knight. Personality A male Pau'an, the Grand Inquisitor had furrowed1 ashen5 white skin7 and stood 1.98 meters in height and weighed 80 kilograms.5 Prior to his fall to the dark side, his eyes had gray sclerae and silver irises and pupils, along with light red markings around his eyes and down the sides of his face.6 After his fall, the Grand Inquisitor's sclerae and pupils turned black and his irises became yellow with red rims. He also adorned his face with dark side tattoos1 inked in the same shade of red as human blood,7 striking fear into targets and subordinates alike.37 He wore black armor emblazoned with the crest of the Galactic Empire and carried a red gyroscopic double-bladed lightsaber, using this type of lightsaber in order to intimidate his opponents. In particular, he was able to throw inexperienced Jedi off-balance. Because Jedi relied on balanced emotions, the imbalance gave the Inquisitor an edge in combat.1 Although he was a physical opponent for Jedi and tapped into the dark side of the Force, he did not appear overly emotional, instead operating as a cold and analytical mind. Whatever intensity he showed was a result of his purpose in completing his mission.38 Through the dark side, the Grand Inquisitor was able to learn about individual Jedi and use their secrets against them.1 He studied the records of the Jedi Temple14 to not only identify Jedi, but also have an understanding of their combat forms and traditions. His knowledge was extensive enough that he could identity who a Jedi was trained by,1 such as when he identified Depa Billaba as Jarrus' Jedi Master,14 and identify their fighting style in 10.6 seconds.39 He utilized this, like his lightsaber, to inflict an opponent with fear, which was his most powerful weapon against his enemies. Once in combat, he did not show mercy, having been tasked with judging and eliminating Jedi survivors.1 The Inquisitor also supported Captain Piers Roddance's view that the Empire needed to purge itself of all weakness and regarded compassion as the most insidious weakness.28 Powers and abilities The Grand Inquisitor was a practitioner of the dark side of the Force and trained in lightsaber combat,1 having learned to use and counter all seven forms recognized by the Jedi Order.39 He wielded a double-bladed lightsaber,1 which he used in multiple settings; single-bladed, double-bladed, as well as double-bladed with the blades spinning on the hilt.14 In addition to using the weapon to unnerve his enemies, he wielded it in order to quickly and efficiently end combat with as little effort as was required. This allowed him to skillfully execute the Jedi he encountered. The Inquisitor also demonstrated skill in the use of dual blades to the point of using a single-bladed lightsaber and his double-bladed spinning lightsaber at the same time, such as when he fended off a giant fyrnock in Fort Anaxes.9 The Grand Inquisitor held some skill in Makashi, able to hold the upper hand against Kanan Jarrus twice whilst using the form before quickly defeating him.[source?] In addition to being a formidable lightsaber duelist, the Grand Inquisitor was skilled in the use of telekinesis. He possessed enough telekinetic power to push Kanan Jarrus clear across a hall and throw his lightsaber with lethal precision.149 The Inquisitor had a keen Force Sense, which he demonstrated during his pursuit of Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger on Empire Day.9 While interrogating Kanan, the Inquisitor demonstrated an affinity for mind tricks.34 The Inquisitor was also a skilled pilot, and commonly demonstrated his competence in flying a TIE prototype while hunting rebels.1 Equipment The Jedi Knight who would become the Grand Inquisitor wore formal robes and an identity-concealing mask,10 the ultimate expression of emotional detachment required in service to a higher calling.40 He also carried a10 folding6 lightsaber pike, a thick and imposing double-bladed weapon that produced a rare and distinctive yellow blade.40 As an Inquisitor, he wore a Special Adjutant's Helmet41 during his flights in his TIE Advanced v1 starfighter.27 As a Pau'an, he wore coverings to protect his hypersensitive ears.39 Trivia *The Grand Inquisitor will become Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's new enemy in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. *The Grand Inquisitor will become the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and Team Nelvana's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O.. *The Grand Inquisitor will later guest stars in Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Samug, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Z.E.R.O., Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. *He will team up with Imperator Ix to fight and battle Ezra Bridger. Kanan Jarrus, and Tikal The Echidna in the Emerald Chronicles of Star Wars Rebels. Gallery Gu.jpg|The Grand Inquisitor's old form (a Jedi temple Guard) Fire_Across_the_Galaxy_33.jpg|The Inquisitor's Death Category:VILLAINS Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Complete Monster Category:Masters of Evil Category:Hunters Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Villains Who Commit Suicide Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased villains Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Assassins Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Barney's enemies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure villains Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Thomas' Adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains